Electric power steering systems generating a steering assist torque by electric motors includes an electronic control unit being a device for controlling an electric motor. As a technique for electrically connecting the electric motor and the electronic control unit, for example, a technique described in Patent Literature 1 is known. In Patent Literature 1, a terminal connection part is structured by pressing first conduction terminals having a plate-shaped shaft portion into second conduction terminals having a pair of holding portions.